Just One Drink
by Kam Are
Summary: Joanne gets drunk AF. Hope you enjoy! MoJo One shot! Maureen/Joanne


Joanne was pissed as she was riding the A train to her apartment. She attended a legal convention and someone had purposely spilled a mimosa on her white blouse. Instead of riding the subway all the way home, she decided to stop at one of the stations to hit up a bar in the neighborhood. She stopped at Empire station and made her way up the crooked stairs. Joanne looked and looked for a quaint bar but most of them were filled up with snobby sports fans or the rowdy groupies. She finally stopped at a bar that wasn't too bad and made her way to the wooden stool. She plops onto the stool in distress and waits to be greeted.

"Tough day?" the bartender asks.

"More like a tough week." Joanne replies, "I'll take a shot of anything you've got."

"Can you handle strong, like really strong drinks?" He asks.

The last time Joanne had a strong drink, She spent her time over the toilet all night.

"Yeah," She lied.

The bartender poured her the shot and then also helped himself to one to cheer,

"Bottoms up," Joanne smirks.

Over the next five minutes, Joanne asks for five more shots to forget the rest of her day. The bartender starts dancing with her to whatever was playing on the radio and then other people started to join their rendezvous.

Mark and Collins were mingling on the street, "And then I walk into the loft with Roger serenading Mimi to Musetta's Waltz-"

Collins catches Joanne drunkenly dancing at the bar and taps Mark.

"Look! It's Joanne!" Collins laughs.

Joanne looks out the window to see them staring at her aggressive dancing but doesn't care.

Collins and Mark look at each other and say, "We should take her home."

They walk into the bar greeted by the drunk woman, "Hello Marky, Halo Tommy!"

"We're gonna take her from here," Mark said as Collins hoisted her over his shoulder.

The bartender nods and goes back to cleaning what Joanne left, spilled shot glasses and napkins everywhere. While Mark and Collins are keeping Joanne from any other embarrassment, She eventually gets up from the subway seat to pole dance to the salsa music playing on the intercom. They both chuckle and they walk over to her apartment.

Maureen was on the phone at the apartment talking to Mimi, "You're crazy Mo! I can't believe y'all did it at a concert!" Mimi laughed.

Collins knocks on the door, "Joanne arrived, I'll talk to you later girl," Maureen said as she puts the phone down.

She opens the door to see her held between Collins and Mark,

"Hiya sexy thang! I wanna bang!" Joanne giggles.

Maureen can't help but laugh at her comment, "C'mon Pookie, let's get you settled before you get to me."

They both help Maureen settle her onto the couch,

"What happened to her?" Maureen scoffed.

"We were just walking along Avenue A and we saw her partying with the bartender. We would've left but we knew she wouldn't make it home safely," Mark said.

Maureen grabs Joanne to look at her, "Joey, You need to rest. You have no idea what you've done to yourself," she laughs as she gives a peck on her lips.

Before Maureen could pull away, Joanne pulls her back in to bring her into a passionate kiss.

Mark and Collins head to the door, "Should we leave you two to it?" Collins said as he put the joint back into his mouth.

Maureen was still in the kiss but raised a thumbs up to let them know they were okay to go. They gave a silent goodbye to her and turned the lights off as they exited. Once the boys left Joanne

parted from her lips and lead the diva into the bedroom,

"Mmm..you smell nice." Joanne said in a seductive tone while tearing off Maureen's clothes.

The next day, Joanne locked herself in the bathroom that morning from the partying.

"Pookie? Do you need more aspirin?" Maureen said worriedly.

"No, No, I'm fine honey bear, I'll be out in a minute but thank you." Joanne mumbled.

Maureen and Joanne cuddled each other on the navy couch watching a random sitcom. Joanne sees a tiny bottle of scotch, "I think you've had enough." Maureen laughed as she rested her head on Joanne's lap.


End file.
